


Karma's a Biscuit

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, I love them okay, I wrote this before the movie came out, Plus Billy doesn't curse he's 10, So technically canon compliant, found family sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: Freddy's first day of joining a new foster family.





	Karma's a Biscuit

“It’s… Eugene, right?” a blond boy asked, limping into the bedroom. “Yeah. Eugene Choi,” Eugene continued typing away at his keyboard, not even sparing the boy a glance. 

“Who are you?”

“I’m Freddy Freeman,” the boy nervously bit his lip, “I already met Billy and Mr. and Mrs. Vasquez. They sent me up here.”

“Good for them,” Eugene responded, looking up when Billy stepped through the door, “If you’ll excuse us, Freddy.”

He slowly got up, grabbed his adoptive-brother by the shoulder and dragged him into the hallway.

“What’s your problem?” Billy hissed in a hushed tone. “Why is he here?” Eugene asked. “A foster kid. He’s part of the family now, I guess,” Billy answered, looking at the floor.

“That’s new.”

“Look, ask him yourself what happened if you want to know why he’s here so bad.”

“And you’re okay with this?”

“Sure, why not?” Billy shrugged.

“Whatever,” both boys walked back into the room. 

Eugene noticed the boy’s crutch. “What happened there?” he asked, pointing at Freddy’s leg. He received a subtle elbow to the ribs from Billy in response to his question. “Oh. Bad fishing trip,” Freddy stared at the ground uncomfortably.

“Sorry for being so rude,” Billy interjected, glaring at Eugene. “No, no. It’s no trouble at all. You guys are fine,” Freddy rubbed the back of his neck, “I’d say I’d leave if you don’t want me here, but I have nowhere else to go.”

“Well, welcome to our happy home,” Eugene rolled his eyes.

“Thanks.”

“Since I’m clearly the only nice one who lives here, I’ll show you around,” Billy offered.

“Oh, okay. Sure.”

-

A few hours later, Freddy and Billy found Eugene in the kitchen, hovered over the sink. “What are you doing?” Freddy questioned, drawing nearer. “Singing opera,” Eugene snapped, earning a glare from Billy, “Sorry. The dishes.”

“Can I help?”

“Yeah, actually. That’d be great.”

“No, Freddy. You don’t have to help him. If you go upstairs, I’ll meet you up there.”

Freddy turned and started approaching the staircase. Billy smirked.

“What was that for?” Eugene swore under his breath.

“That’s ten bucks towards the swear jar,” Billy grabbed an apple that was sitting on the countertop and took a bite, “And what can I say? Karma’s a biscuit.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
